


Troublemaker

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Sorry if this is bad, also sorry for smol amount of tags, please enjoy tho!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dash really enjoys waking up in the middle of the forest with nothing but a huge headache and a robot suit.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from danphanwritingprompts.tumblr.com! Also this is my first time posting on ao3 but this is definitely not my first time writing fanfiction or writing in general. Feel free to criticize!
> 
> Here's the link to the prompt: https://danphanwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/183826805700/dash-is-bespelled-to-look-like-a-ghost-whos-known

Okay, this officially sucked. Dash pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his aching head. Around him was the evidence of his impact into the dirt, and Dash felt like he probably should be hurting more based on the damage the ground had taken. He finally stood up, letting out a groan.

Dash practically yelped when his groan sounded... different. It was deeper than his normal voice, and almost more mechanical? Not robotic, but... altered. His confusion was wiped away as his headache peaked, and Dash almost fell down from the pain. Deciding to see what else was hurting other than his head, obviously, Dash looked down.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing his sneakers anymore. Instead of seeing his Letterman jacket, he saw... metal? He had huge boots on, looking threatening enough to rival Sam Manson's combat boots. Not to mention he had all sorts of gadgetry on. It looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen it before.

Dash could handle this. He was the star quarterback of Casper High and destined to go to a good college, and he beat up Danny Fenturd at least once a day just to prove he could. He was not hyperventilating and he was not having a panic attack. Dash was perfectly fine and taking this perfectly well. Sure, he was... glowing. And probably a robot. And maybe dead. But it was fine.

It was fine.

No, this was not fine. This was very not fine. In the entire history of being fine this was very much not fine. Dash paced in a circle, trying to calm himself. His head was in his hands, but they weren't his hands. They were gloved, and they glowed. Hands don't glow. Not his hands, at least. What had happened before he woke up in the middle of the forest? He remembered... Something. Yes, very descriptive Dash, something. Well, it was green. It wasn't quite air there, but he could still breathe it. Lots of purple too. And... ghosts? Were there ghosts?

Yes, there was Danny Phantom. Dash instinctively grinned, remembering that he had been helping Danny Phantom. His smile was wiped away as he noticed his teeth weren't fitting together like they usually did. What had happened to him?

Okay, so... Danny Phantom. Yes. Right. And... another ghost? Dash's headache got worse as he tried to remember the details of the ghost. Well, he remembered green and black, but that was basically every single ghost in existence. Maybe... blue? Yes, blue. Cyan. And red eyes. Glowing red eyes.

Dash's headache practically slapped him on the head for trying to remember so much. He groaned, sitting down and looking over himself again. Maybe he should try and find Phantom again? Except, oh wait, Dash was IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST. Great. Well, maybe he could just try walking in one direction? Dash just wanted to know where home was.

As if on queue, a part of Dash's robot-suit-thing suddenly opened and before Dash registered what was happening binoculars were shoved in front of his eyes, zooming in and showing Casper High in the distance. Sweet! Maybe Dash could get used to this weird suit thing.

The binoculars folded back into Dash's suit and he took off towards Casper High, his grin returning to his face.

As Dash skidded to a stop near the back of the school, he heard someone talking. Kwan! Dash's best friend would definitely help him figure out what was happening.

Dash opened up the back door of the school with a huge smile on his face. "Kwan!" He yelled out, ignoring the fact that his voice was definitely different.

Kwan took one look at Dash and screamed. Like a girl. He and the person he had been talking to, Star, ran off, hands waving like maniacs. Okay, wow, since when was Kwan such a baby? Sure he looked different, and he was definitely taller, but he wasn't that scary, right? Dash was still Dash, no matter what.

But everywhere Dash went, no matter how nice he tried to be to people, everyone screamed and ran. Was glowing really that bad?

Dash groaned as he saw Fenturd walk up to him, looking like he was about to punch someone.

"Look, Skulker, I don't know what you're doing here, but leave. I'm looking for someone." Danny said, but Dash only rolled his eyes.

"Well, Fentoenail, I don't have time to beat you up like normal, I have to figure out what's going on with me. Plus, with the weird nickname? You're worse than your dad!" Dash rolled his eyes as he replied, about to shove Danny out of the way when Danny grabbed Dash's arm.

"Dash, is that you?" Danny asked, looking astonished.

"Obviously, Fenturd. Who else would it be?"

"Uh, Skulker? You look like Skulker."

"Skulker? The ghost?" Dash's face dropped more, if that was even possible. "I'M A GHOST?"

Danny watched as Dash went through the five stages of grief in five minutes, waiting until he could finally get his word in.

When Dash/Skulker was laying face down on the ground practically weeping, Danny took that as his cue.

"Are you done having a tantrum?"

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? I hope that was good. Might continue this, might not. I don't know.


End file.
